


Love Found In A Box

by Private95



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: “Lady P-proudmoore. What can I do for you?"“I’m sorry I’ve disturbed your nap, General. I was hoping to have a few words with you about the trading agreements.”“Of course. After you, my lady.”





	Love Found In A Box

Jaina frowned, looking around the camp.

She wanted to have a talk with the Ranger General, but for the love of Tides, she couldn’t find her _anywhere! _

She stopped one of the rangers that were mulling around the camp, “I’m sorry, but have you seen Ranger General?” The man just shook his head no, apologizing. Jaina smiled and thanked him, shuffling off.

Jaina somehow wandered to the back of the camp, where the majority of crates and sacks of supplies were stored.

Her thoughts were flying around in her head as she tried to see if her suggestions and potential offers would be accepted and were fair for both sides when something caught her eye.

She stopped, starring at a top of a head and points of long ears, sticking out of an open wooden box. As well as legs, hanging over the edge. With a frown, Jaina slowly made her way over, carefully looking inside.

To her surprise, she’d found the oh-so-elusive Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner, snoozing away, hidden from prying eyes… in a large wooden box.

Clapping a hand over her mouth, Jaina barely managed to hold in a laugh that threatened to escape her. She stood there for a moment, committing that image to memory. With a deep breath, her lips spread in a wide smile, she cleared her throat.

“General?” All she got in reply was a disgruntled grumble. She giggled quietly, repeating again, louder now. “General.”

A glowing blue eye opened lazily, looking up at her. There was a moment of silence and then the situation seemed to register in Sylvanas’ brain as both her eyes went wide and she scrambled out, tripping all over the place, her foot catching the edge of the box, tripping her again. Gone was all the gracefulness that Jaina had seen in the last couple of weeks; along with the easy confidence that seemed to be a permanent part of the elf. Her cheeks were burning red and her ears pressed in embarrassment against her skull as she fixed her clothes, clearing her throat.

“Lady P-proudmoore.” Jaina giggled again, louder, noting with little victory when the blush spread all the way along Sylvanas’ ears. Now she'd taste her own medicine, for it'd been Jaina, who was a constant blushing, blubbering mess around the elf. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m sorry I’ve disturbed your nap, General.” Jaina spoke, trying not to giggle. “I was hoping to have a few words with you about the trading agreements.”

“Of course.” Sylvanas cleared her throat again, her face still flaring with embarrassment, as she tugged her cuirass down one last time, extending her arm out, motioning for Jaina to lead the way. “After you, my lady.”

* * *

“The first time I’ve seen you,” Jaina's voice was shaking with emotions and tears were clouding her vision, her cheeks hurting from how much she was smiling. The hands that were holding her own, gave a reassuring squeeze. “I never thought that I would be lucky enough to know you as a friend, let alone a lover.” She met eyes with Sylvanas, who was standing before her, holding Jaina's hands, her own glowing eyes misted with tears of happiness. With a mischievous glint and smirk, Jaina continued. “I thought someone like you would never want to do anything with a simple mage as myself. Especially after I’ve found you taking a nap in that box at the back of the camp.”

There was a moment of silence.

First the air was torn by a loud bark of a laugh that soon turned into a full-bellied one as Alleria practically bent in two where she was standing behind Sylvanas, arms around her midriff. The crowed of guests joined next. The air ringing with happy free laughter and giggles.

Jaina saw from the corner of her eyes as Lor’themar was trying to hold his laughter in and failing, pressing a palm over his eyes and chuckling.

She looked at Sylvanas, smiling widely when she saw the same full-faced blush and the pinned ears she’d seen all those years ago at the back of that camp.

“I should have known you’d slip that in somewhere.” Sylvanas grumbled. “But in your vows?!”

“Forgive me, my love,” Jaina managed through her own happy laughter, “but I’ve been keeping this secret all to myself for too long. People deserve to know.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I would hope so. We _are _in the middle of our wedding.”


End file.
